Aspen
Aspen, also known by his nickname Little Bad Wolf, is a mexican wolf who terrorizes the lands he treads on. He not only has a huge appetite, but looks to cause suffering in general to the animals unfortunate enough to be in his vicinity. Aspen has a history with Sheila, once being an adopted member of her pack. Story Omega Wolf Aspen entered Sheila's pack under her recommendation. Much younger at the time, Aspen was sentenced as the omega of the pack along side another female omega named Scia. He was nicknamed Little Bad Wolf jokingly from betas in the pack, and LBW was often the target of harassment, as is normal for an omega. He found comfort in both Sheila and Scia, the former mentoring him and the other growing fond of him on a personal level. He and Scia fell in love over time, but after a hunt gone wrong, Scia succumbed to grievous wounds. Aspen's Fall Aspen, consumed with grief and eventually rage, could not be held back even from the efforts of Sheila. Knowing who was responsible for Scia's death, he attack a nearby group of wildcats, killing every last one mercilessly. This led to consequences for the pack, which the alpha male reminded Aspen of quite brutally. The pack had to move. One night, Aspen overhead a couple of the betas talking about how they had set up Scia to be attacked by the wildcats. Knowing he would probably be killed as a result of it, Aspen opted to leave the pack instead of attacking the wolves, even if he was incredibly furious; however, as he tried to leave, he was confronted by the very wolf that had talked about Scia's fate. LBW killed him and left his body for the others to find. Pursued The alpha male of the pack led an effort to track down LBW and kill him for his actions. As they were closing in on him, Sheila found where he was hiding, though LBW did not attack her. Sheila helped Aspen escape one last time and did not see him again for years. In those years, Aspen became a notorious and feared predator in the wild, known for his ruthless and cruel ways of catching his prey. There was also his gluttony that caused him to stand out. Reuniting with Sheila By this time, Sheila had caught wind of LBW's notoriety. One night, Aspen found the lone wolfess watching over him on a cliff. Using his wits, Aspen speedily ambushed her and a vixen that had accompanied her. He wound up swallowing the vixen whole, not knowing she was a friend of Sheila's. He also had no idea it was Sheila until it was too late. LBW attacked her, realizing she was, in fact, his old mentor. Sheila managed to knock LBW down, attempting to free the fox from his guts, but to no avail. She instead ate him, threatening his life in an effort to cause him to release the fox. He still refused, but soon felt very sick, releasing the vixen. Upon doing this, Sheila released him as well. Sheila let Aspen go once more, but not before informing him she had left the pack because she yearned freedom. She also revealed she had watched over Aspen many times now, feeling she was obligated to. Personality Aspen used to be quite timid and submissive, being an omega wolf. Ever since he left the pack, he has been consumed by anger and hatred, taking it out on the creatures of the wilderness. His harsh and brutal actions gave him notoriety very quickly. Despite this, Aspen kept his given nickname, Little Bad Wolf, as a piece of irony that he found greatly amusing. LBW revels in terrorizing other animals, especially those that he plans on eating eventually. This type of hunting gives him a rush that he can't get enough of. Regarding all this, Sheila herself still feels that the old Aspen still dwells inside of him, and she hopes to unearth that kinder side by mothering him. Forte/Skills Aspen has a scarily good knack for psychological hunts, getting into his prey's head and causing them to walk straight into his waiting maw. He also enjoys the traditional hunt, sometimes letting his prey go if they weren't challenging enough for him, and then chasing them down again or the following day. The mexican wolf has a stomach of steel, able to keep most of his prey down, with exception of poisonous creatures, of course. Adding to that, Aspen has a very healthy metabolism. Combined with that and his tendency to exercise his body quite a bit, Aspen has grown to be quite a strong and well-built wolf, his powerful muscles shaping out over his fur coat. This has also led to him having great stamina and endurance too. Gallery LBW old design.PNG|Aspen's old semi-anthro design. LBW Moarning.PNG|Aspen morning the death of his friend and potential mate in the pack, Scia. LBW Slaughters.PNG|Aspen kills an entire tribe of Wildcats responsible for Scia's death. 1355003176.problempants_lbwstory5.png|As he is leaving the pack, Aspen murders the wolf responsible for leading Scia into the ambush. 1405890917.fidchellvore_lbwdigest.png|An example of Aspen's strong stomach and high metabolism. LBW Sleeping.PNG|Aspen sleeping on a rock with Shelia and Michelle looking on from above. 1464555670.fidchellvore_lbwsheilafight4.png|Aspen pounces on Michelle, quickly devouring her. 1464923101.fidchellvore_lbwsheilafight5.png|Aspen realizes too late who he is dealing with. 1505674720.fidchellvore_littleswallowmichelle2.png|Aspen's new feral design swallowing and digesting Michelle (non-canon). Category:Evil Characters Category:Males